natnatalie_howard_ocfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Kiyoshi Honda (figure skater)
I hate it when I am being weak. But being weak give me potential to become strong. — ''Kiyoshi Honda. '''Kiyoshi Honda '(Kanji: 本田清; Honda Kiyoshi) merupakan seorang figure skater ''berkebangsaan Jepang. Dia merupakan pemenang Olimpiade Musim Dingin dua kali berturut-turut (2014, 2018), pemenang World Championship tiga kali (2014, 2017-2018), pemenang Four Continents Championship (2017), pemenang Grand Prix Final lima kali (2011, 2013-2018), pemenang World Junior Championship (2013), pemenang Junior Grand Prix Final (2012), serta pemenang kejuaraan nasional Jepang lima kali (2013-2018). Dia juga meraih sejumlah medali lain, seperti di World Championship (perak di tahun 2015-2016 dan 2019) dan Four Continents Championship (perak di 2014-2015). '''Kehidupan Pribadi' Kiyoshi terlahir sebagai anak kedua dari dua saudara kembar. Kakaknya yang bernama Kojirou Honda, merupakan seorang atlet baseball yang bermain di New York Yankees. Dia lahir dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Sendai, dan awalnya sempat ingin berkarier dalam olahraga baseball bersama sang kakak. Namun, kondisi fisiknya tidak cukup memadai untuk berolahraga di lapangan terbuka. Akhirnya dia memilih figure skating setelah menonton pertandingan Olimpiade Musim Dingin 2002 di Salt Lake City, Utah. Kedua orangtuanya merupakan korban yang meninggal akibat Gempa Bumi dan Tsunami Tohoku 2011 lalu. Hal ini meninggalkan luka dan trauma yang cukup dalam, bahkan Kiyoshu sempat berpikir untuk meninggalkan kariernya. Namun, berkat sang kakek yang terus mendorongnya untuk tetap lanjut, akhirnya Kiyoshi pindah ke Tokyo untuk tinggal bersama sang kakek, menjadikan Prince Hotel sebagai basis training ''barunya, dan meninggalkan kota Sendai beserta seluruh kenangan buruk yang sempat menimpanya. Dia pindah ke Toronto pada tahun 2013 untuk berlatih di bawah naungan pelatih Bryan Kirkland dan Lucienne Tremblay, tepat setelah naik ke jenjang senior untuk pertama kali pada karier kompetitifnya. Pada tahun 2016, dia berkuliah di Universitas Waseda dengan program e-learning, jurusan Health Science and Social Welfare. '''Kepribadian dan Sifat' Sosok yang berhati lembut dan penyayang, bahkan memiliki naluri "keibuan" karena terbiasa mengurus anak kucing peliharaannya. Anak ini terdidik dalam kedisiplinan yang keras dan menjunjung kesopanan yang tinggi, serta ambisi yang kuat untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia tipe orang yang belajar cepat dan mudah beradaptasi, di mana ia senang mengkalkulasikan apapun unntuk mencapai tujuannya. Dia cenderung terlihat penurut dan pengalah—bahkan membuatnya terkesan selfless dan mudah tertindas. Namun, kenyataannya Kiyoshi adalah sosok yang pecemburu, bahkan cenderung posesif kepada orang yang dia sayangi. Dengan kondisi fisik yang lemah, berat badan di bawah rata-rata, dan mudah terserang penyakit, dia sering terlihat diremehkan bila diajak beradu fisik (inilah sebabnya dia selalu dipaksa ''untuk pergi dengan para ''bodyguard). Meskipun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa bertarung sama sekali. Terpujilah Kami-sama, Kiyoshi menemukan seni beladiri aikido yang cocok untuk menyesuaikan kondisi fisiknya. Dia senang sekali menggunakan image “cute and innocent” ''miliknya bila sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Kedua hal itu membuatnya cukup handal dalam mencari sejumlah informasi, maupun menarik hati orang lain untuk menyukainya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya cukup licik, pintar berakting, dan akan melakukan banyak cara untuk mendapatkan hal yang dia inginkan (meskipun untuk kasus Kiyoshi, sisi ''selfless-nya yang membuatnya tidak keberatan bila harus mengorbankan banyak hal untuk orang yang dia sayangi, termasuk nyawanya sendiri). Hubungan Honda Masamune & Yukiko Sosok orang tua yang selalu mendukung pilihan hidup anak-anak mereka. Masamune merupakan seorang pengacara, dan Yukiko merupakan ibu rumah tangga yang dulunya bekerja sebagai perawat. Keduanya meninggal ketika bencana Gempa Bumi dan Tsunami Tohoku 2011 terjadi, saat mereka berada di Sendai Airport untuk menjemput Kiyoshi yang baru pulang dari pertandingan lokal di Osaka. Honda Kojirou Dia adalah sosok kakak laki-laki sekaligus panutan hidup bagi Kiyoshi sejak kecil. Meski Kojirou merasa agak sedih karena Kiyoshi tidak dapat mengikuti jejaknya sebagai atlet baseball, namun Kojirou tetap mendukung karier Kiyoshi sebagai figure skater. Sayangnya, Kojirou harus pergi meninggalkan Kiyoshi terlebih dahulu ketika dia direkrut oleh klub New York Yankees. Namun, ketika Kiyoshi pindah ke Toronto selang beberapa tahun kemudian, mereka menjadi lebih mudah menjalin komunikasi satu sama lain, dan masih menjadi sepasang saudara yang dekat dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Honda Toshirou Beliau adalah seorang pengusaha dan founder ''dari JapanXenon, sebuah perusahaan multinasional di bidang tekonologi informasi yang cukup tersohor di Jepang. Meski berwatak kaku dan keras kepala, Toshirou memegang peran penting untuk membuat Kiyoshi kembali terjun ke dunia ''figure skating. Beliau juga yang membantu urusan keuangan Kiyoshi saat masa transisi ke Toronto, sebagai sponsor pertama yang dimiliki oleh sang atlet. Catatan Kecil Karakter ini murni fiksi dan memang terinspirasi dari FC-nya sendiri, Yuzuru Hanyu, namun segala hal yang tercantum di sini merupakan imajinasi dari sang ''writer ''untuk keperluan roleplaying. Biodata ini khusus dibuat untuk memainkan ''original character ''di twitter, dengan akun ini: Kiyoshi Honda.